


Captain Challenge

by SocialDegenerate



Series: 2 + 2 = 4 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of weeks after their first time together, Seijuurou is offered a challenge: To get Rin, Makoto and Sousuke off before coming himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/socialdegen/media/Part04Prompt_zps846f8f9c.png.html)   
> 

“Bullshit,” Sousuke announced, raising his eyebrows and gesturing a little too wildly with his open beer can. “That's bullshit and you know it.”

“I'm serious,” Seijuurou shot back, laughing loudly when liquid spilt from the can's opening and splattered on Sousuke's hand. It wasn't even like the brunet was drunk; he was only on his second for the night, and he still had the presence of mind to wipe his hand dry before the beer could drip onto the floor of his (and sometimes Rin's) apartment.

“There's no way in hell your stamina is that good. Makoto, tell your boyfriend to stop lying.”

“Hmm?” Makoto replied, looking across the room from where he and Rin were talking amongst themselves. “What great thing did you apparently do now, Sei?”

Seijuurou pulled a face, making Makoto and Rin laugh, but then he grinned mischievously. “Well Makoto, light of my life and all that, Sousuke here doesn't believe that I have pretty much full control over my orgasms when we fuck.”

Rin nearly tipped over from laughing so hard at how quickly Makoto flushed, barely getting himself under control in time to hear Makoto's stuttered response.

“W-why are you even talking about that?”

“It just... _came_ _out_ ,” Seijuurou snickered. “But seriously, Mako, tell him how good I am at not coming.”

“I'm not getting involved in this!” Makoto held his hands up in surrender, barely resisting the urge to cover his face from how embarrassing his boyfriend could be.

“I knew it was bullshit,” Sousuke said loudly, putting his can down and crossing his arms. “You're a filthy liar, Mikoshiba.”

“Oh yeah?”

“ _Yeah_.”

Rin and Makoto sighed almost in unison. Makoto knew that Seijuurou could be childish at nearly any time, but it seemed like the redhead could easily bring out the worst in Sousuke as well. Their pissing contests, figurative except for that one drunken time whenthere had been a _literal_ pissing contest, rarely resolved themselves quickly and easily.

It was always in good fun, of course, but this was meant to have been a _quiet_ night.

“I'll prove it to you!” Sounding more than a little confident, Seijuurou stared Sousuke down.

The brunet just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, prove that you're full of shit.”

“I bet,” Seijuurou started to a pair of exasperated groans from the other side of the room, “that I could make you come _way_ before I did.”

Sousuke scrutinised Seijuurou's expression, wondering if he was making a genuine offer or not. In the couple of weeks since the four of them had fucked in Makoto's apartment, they'd all become a bit more physical with each other, but nothing sexual had happened. A few brief discussions had cemented the fact that all of them would be willing to do it again, but timing and circumstances just hadn't lined up correctly since.

Deciding that Seijuurou _did_ actually seem serious, Sousuke put on a blank expression and shrugged. “Maybe, but that wouldn't prove that you're as good as you think you are.”

“Then what do _you_ suggest?”

Sousuke grinned, gesturing over to where Rin and Makoto were listening in, both seeming rather done with their boyfriends and their nonsense. “You fuck all three of us, and if you don't come before we all do then you win.”

“ _What_ ,” Makoto squeaked, although one look at Rin's suddenly hungry expression was enough to set a fire in his gut.

“So I just keep going until someone manages to beat me? Sounds awfully familiar. You guys in?” Seijuurou asked flippantly, immediately accepting the challenge. Rin agreed without any hesitation, although the way he already had one hand sitting on his crotch said more than his words ever could.

Makoto took a little longer to think about it, despite the fact that his body was already starting to get excited. The idea of Seijuurou fucking them one after the other, forcing himself to not come until each of them were satisfied...

It was undeniably hot, and Makoto knew that his boyfriend wasn't lying about his self control, although this would be more of a test than anything Makoto could do on his own.

“Alright, I'm in,” Makoto said eventually, smiling at the gleeful anticipation on Seijuurou's face. “I just hope you know what you're getting into, Sousuke.”

The brunet waved him off, slamming down the last of his beer and standing up, gesturing for the others to follow him to the bedroom. It didn't take long for the room to be filled with four naked bodies, Seijuurou lounging casually on the bed while the others sorted themselves out.

“Who's first?” the older redhead asked, laughing when Sousuke immediately pointed to Rin.

Rin looked indignant, demanding to know why _he_ was the first choice.

“ _Please_ ,” Sousuke laughed, taking a step forward and dropping a kiss to Rin's bare shoulder. “You take dick so well, and I love it, but there's no way you can outlast anyone if you're the one getting fucked.”

“You don't have to put it like _that_ ,” Rin huffed even as he crawled onto the bed. Seijuurou held his hand out for the lube that Sousuke had grabbed, but the brunet shook his head, slicking up his own fingers and tossing a condom to Makoto.

“I'll do the prepping, it doesn't count if you finger him halfway finished before you even start fucking him.”

“Whatever floats your boat,” Seijuurou said as he relaxed back, shooting a grin past Sousuke at Makoto. Rin was on all fours, propped near Seijuurou on the mattress as Sousuke opened him up, and the older redhead was thoroughly enjoying the show even as his boyfriend gave him a couple of quick strokes, ensuring he was hard before rolling the condom down his cock.

Patting the bed next to him, Seijuurou encouraged Makoto to recline next to him, leaning over to kiss him while waiting for Sousuke to finish with Rin. He could hear the quiet noises that Rin was letting out as he was stretched open, and he couldn't wait to drag a few louder ones out of him before too long.

Seijuurou lightly ran his hand down Makoto's torso as they slowly kissed, not bothering to go too fast or too urgently and instead just enjoying being together. They barely parted until Rin moved up to straddle Seijuurou's hips, letting his ass rub against Seijuurou's dick and grinning down at him.

The grin disappeared pretty quickly when Seijuurou took hold of his hips, flipping them both over and pulling Rin until he was in the right position to sling his legs over broad shoulders. Sousuke's hand snaked between them to smear some lube on Seijuurou's cock, but he was waved away once it became obvious that he was less interested in being helpful and more actually trying to get Seijuurou closer to the edge.

“It's not gonna work,” Seijuurou muttered even as he took hold of his dick and started pressing inside Rin. “Takes more than that to finish me off.”

“I don't know _what_ you're talking about,” Sousuke retorted, although he pulled away, wandering over to where Makoto was avidly watching the other two. Rin was sighing happily as Seijuurou pushed all the way inside him, one hand clinging to Seijuurou's neck as the other slipped into his hair.

“Rin hasn't changed at all, has he,” Makoto murmured as he looked up at where Sousuke was standing beside him. “He's still so sensitive.”

“Yeah, he's as gorgeously receptive as ever,” Sousuke nodded fondly, even as he gently pushed Makoto's legs apart to make a spot for him to kneel on the mattress. He didn't bother doing anything else for the moment, instead just lightly palming at his own cock as Rin stretched and rolled his body against Seijuurou's thrusts.

Rin let out a pleased groan as a big hand wrapped around his straining cock, not sure which point of stimulation actually felt better. Seijuurou was lovely and thick inside him, and he really had to admit that Sousuke was right.

There was no way that he was going to put any kind of strain of Seijuurou's stamina, not with the way the guy's dick seemed like it was shaped just to find his prostate.

And, of course, none of that was helped by the fact that Makoto was lying next to them, holding his legs back while Sousuke started fingered him open to go next. Seijuurou groaned appreciatively at the sight, even though he didn't look the slightest bit strained; Rin, on the other hand, arched his back and moaned loudly when teeth bit into his neck, feeling his body start to shake from the build-up of pleasure. Clinging to Seijuurou even harder, Rin felt himself getting too close to wind things back.

It wasn't long before he was coming across his own chest from how folded up he was, and he sighed happily as relief washed over him, stretching languidly once Seijuurou pulled out of him and sat back on his heels.

“One down, two to go,” Seijuurou announced, though all it got him from Sousuke was an unimpressed eyebrow raise.

“It's only going to get harder for you.”

“Oh, I hope it does,” Seijuurou grinned as he pulled off the first condom, replacing it with the new one Sousuke handed him and accepting another coating of lube over the top. He felt good, but nowhere near coming; damn it, he was going to win.

Shooing Sousuke away from Makoto, Seijuurou took his spot between Makoto's legs, running his hands up and down his boyfriend's thighs. “You good to go?”

“Mmm, fuck me,” Makoto damn near whispered, making Seijuurou grin. He'd spent a lot of time making sure that Makoto knew it was okay to say exactly what he wanted, and there was nothing sexier to him than Makoto straight out asking to be fucked.

Slinging one of Makoto's legs over his shoulder and letting his boyfriend hold the other one back himself, Seijuurou settled into the familiar position that he knew Makoto liked. It was a smooth slide inside Makoto's body until he was balls deep, and Seijuurou grinned down at the man he loved, his head tipped back and a gentle smile on his face.

He could hear Sousuke moving around behind him somewhere, and Rin was still lazing next to them on the bed, but for the moment he just couldn't care less about them or the challenge or anything else. His boyfriend was beautiful and his body was welcoming, and he just felt so good as he gently pressed back into Seijuurou's slow thrusts.

As easily as Rin could get off just by being fucked, Seijuurou knew that Makoto wasn't going to be too much harder. In nearly two years of dating, he'd learnt exactly what Makoto liked, and how to wind him up until just a few strokes had him coming hard.

Starting off slow, Seijuurou braced himself with one arm while he held tight to Makoto's lifted thigh, letting his hand press into the muscles just a _little_ bit away from where Makoto's dick was red and so, so hard against his stomach. Long, precise thrusts pulled adorable little breathy noises from his boyfriend's throat and Seijuurou grinned, knowing that he was perfectly hitting all of Makoto's weak spots.

Sure enough, Makoto soon started making louder noises, interspersed with gasping requests for Seijuurou to start going harder and faster.

“Soon, Mako,” Seijuurou crooned, turning his head to press his lips to Makoto's calf. “I'll give you what you want.”

Makoto was tight and slick around him, and Seijuurou felt good as he started picking up his pace, enjoying the way Makoto gasped every time he hit his prostate. The slightest bit of prompting had Makoto taking himself in hand, frantically jerking himself off as Seijuurou fucked him with long strokes.

“So good,” Makoto forced out, rolling his hips against Seijuurou, the redhead looking awfully victorious. “I'm going to come.”

“Let go.”

“ _Seijuurou!_ ”

Makoto's body clenched up as he came, Seijuurou fucking him through it and then gently pulling back, still as hard as ever while he lowered Makoto's limbs back to the bed, making sure he wasn't uncomfortable. Kissing Makoto soundly and then sitting up, Seijuurou finally remembered that the other two were still in the room.

Looking around, he saw that they were standing beside the bed, Sousuke behind Rin with his arms around his waist and head resting on his shoulder. Seijuurou quickly leant in to kiss Makoto once more and then shifted onto the spare half of the mattress, pulling off the condom before gesturing broadly at his dick.

“You gonna take a seat, Sousuke?”

The brunet laughed and detangled himself from Rin, moving over so that he could straddle Seijuurou's legs. “You still think you're going to come out on top?”

“ _Please_ ,” Seijuurou laughed, reaching down so that he could cup Sousuke's balls in one hand. “My dick is a goddamn revelation and you know it.”

“We'll see.”

“You two are the fucking worst,” Rin sighed in exasperation from where he was now relaxing against Makoto's chest, the pair of them cleaned up but still naked. Seijuurou just flipped him off as he and Sousuke stared at each other, the challenge practically sparking between them.

“How do you want to do this?” Seijuurou finally asked, still palming over Sousuke's cock.

“I'm not helping you out by telling you what I like.”

“This is getting ridiculous,” Makoto muttered to Rin, but he was ignored by the other two. Seijuurou was busy repositioning until Sousuke was on all fours beneath him, head craned to look over his shoulder towards the big redhead.

Two fingers sank easily inside Sousuke, Seijuurou realising that Sousuke must have prepped himself while he was lost in Makoto. He rushed to prep himself again while Sousuke taunted him, wanting to wipe the smug grin right off the brunet's face.

Gripping Sousuke's hips, Seijuurou winked at the other two and then pushed inside, groaning and just how ridiculously tight he was.

“You don't bottom much, do you.”

Sousuke cleared his throat and very obviously made an effort to speak normally, not letting Seijuurou hear if he was liking the feeling of being filled up. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“Chill,” Seijuurou grinned, holding Sousuke close and giving a few shallow thrusts. “Didn't realise you were so eager.”

“Just hurry up and finish so that I can get myself off afterwards,” Sousuke said flippantly, and honestly, Seijuurou was just not used to being back-talked while he was trying to fuck someone.

Seething with determination, the redhead's fingers pressed into Sousuke's hips as he began pounding into him, Sousuke jerking forward and then reaching up to grab the headboard in an effort to steady himself. He let his head hang down, hoping that the angle would muffle any noises so that Seijuurou wouldn't know if he happened to be getting close.

His pride was on the line, after all.

Leaving one hand on Sousuke's hip for leverage, the other slipped around the brunet's body until Seijuurou could grab his dick, not bothering to tease this time. He could feel that he wasn't going to be able to hold on for too much longer, not after fucking both Rin and Makoto, but damned if he wasn't going to get Sousuke off first.

Sousuke immediately muffled his groan, resolutely keeping his lips pressed together even as Seijuurou's talented hand somehow managed to find exactly what he liked.

“C'mon,” Seijuurou panted, feeling sweat start to build up along his hairline. “Scream for me, Sousuke.”

“Shut up,”

“You _brat_.” Although it wasn't easy keeping himself under control while going at the pace he was, Seijuurou shifted his hips and laughed when Sousuke suddenly jolted beneath him.

“You can be as quiet as you like, but your body doesn't lie,” the redhead announced in a low voice, squeezing Sousuke's hip. “That's your prostate, right there.”

This time Sousuke didn't have a retort, focusing on not coming while Seijuurou mercilessly thrust against his prostate _and_ eagerly jerked him off. He had to admit that he'd underestimated Seijuurou: even though he hadn't bottomed in a long time, Rin rarely wanting to top, he hadn't expected that it would make him feel _this_ good.

The longer Seijuurou fucked him, the more Sousuke realised he was in over his head. The tension in his body was nearing breaking point, and he wasn't even sure if he could stop himself from coming even if Seijuurou let him go right then and there.

“Pretty sure you've lasted longer than the other two...but I can tell you're almost done.” Seijuurou's voice rumbled so nicely in his ear, coupled with him doing some kind of weird twist with his hand, and Sousuke gave in.

His pride was nothing compared to how good he felt, and his knuckles were white against the bed head when he finally gave up, letting out a low groan.

“ _Right there_ , Sei.”

To his credit, the redhead didn't say anything, simply grinning as he pushed Sousuke harder, revelling in the way his whole body seemed to shake when he finally let go, come shooting onto the bed as he gasped for air.

However, as soon as Sousuke collapsed face-first onto the mattress, Seijuurou was sitting back with his hands raised in victory, dick still hard between his thighs as he laughed joyfully.

“I _told_ you I could do it!”

“Fuck off,” Sousuke snapped weakly, but it was muffled against the bed, making Rin snort with laughter as he rubbed his boyfriend's back.

“That was genuinely impressive,” Makoto said as he pressed himself against Seijuurou from behind, hand snaking around his body to grab his condom-covered dick. “You close?”

“Maybe a li- _uhh._ ” Cutting off with a loud moan, Seijuurou let his weight rest back against Makoto's chest as his hips pushed forward, his hips damn near hurting from holding himself back for so long. Makoto barely had to touch him before he was coming into the condom, tiredness immediately seeping into his body as he bonelessly slumped back.

He felt bad about letting Makoto clean him up and position him properly on the bed, but he was too tiredly elated to even care. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep, all four of them crowded onto the bed with limbs tangled everywhere.

Tomorrow he'd brag about his victory. God, Sousuke was going to get _so much shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com), here's my [tag for everything](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/tagged/tptef) relating to the 2 + 2 universe, and requests are always open [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask) or in the review section!


End file.
